legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid Hikari
Astrid Hikari plays a huge role in Star Strike Chronicles and is a former member of the Wings of Order. She is the older sister of Skye Hikari , Shadow Hikari , and Cynthia . She plays a huge role in Skye's Backstory . Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Astrid resembles a 15-16 year old girl. She closely resembles Skye and Cynthia, and was even mistakened to be Skye at first. She has straight black hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders and has similar fringe to her sister. With her hair, she has medium tanned skin with hazel eyes and a large sized bust with curves and stands at 5'8" She wore a navy blue collared dress that extended to her knees with black boots. On her dress, she donned a white shoulder pad on her right shoulder, black gloves, a brown belt on her waist with a pouch, and two brown belts on her chest that form an "X". She's a very kind and optimistic girl that resembles the rest of the people in her family. Very lively and warm, she was well loved by many. Everyone liked Astrid, and there wasn't a single person who didn't like her. A wise and somewhat ditzy girl, she had no idea about her fate that was coming to her. Astrid was very upbeat and caring. She appeared to be very fond of her sister Skye, and always wondered why she was so different from the others. Nonetheless, she took Skye under her wing and often trained together with her. Although she didn't look like it, she was an excellent fighter. She was part of the Legendary Wings of Order, and had skills that even exceeded her best friend Aqua's. Astrid was a Host and that meant she was nearly indestructable being one and it gave her monstrous abilities and strength which she put to good use. Her abilities were reknown around the world and she was very famous for her extremely high fighting skills. Like all Hosts, she could sense auras and had massive amounts of it. Fate As mentioned in Skye's Backstory, Astrid was a Host. Unlike Skye, Astrid didn't know she was a Host and had no idea she played a huge role in the Risen. She didn't remember anything happening to her when a stone was placed inside her making her a Host, so it's unknown when she became one. She continued going on missions with her supernatural abilities, not realizing how or why they became that way. Skye knew about the whole thing, and didn't tell her that she was going to die, because she knew it would be better for Astrid to not know. Little did Skye know, that this was a mistake. She and the Wings of Order went on missions really early. One day, when Astrid was about 15-16, they went out on a mission. After destroying a number of Risen, Astrid grew weak. The others left to find medical help, but Aqua stayed behind. Skye was hidden behind a bunch of trees and she followed Astrid. Some Risen were heard a bit far away and Aqua left to go fight them. Astrid found herself getting weaker and weaker and Skye came up to her. She knew that Astrid was dying, and she told Astrid this. Astrid didn't seem to be too shocked over it and accepted it. At that time, Skye didn't know that Astrid's existence would fade away completely as Hosts weren't meant to exist. A little after, Astrid completely faded away. After dying, she was made into an Undead and was completely forgotten by everyone. The only one who remembered her was Skye and other Hosts. As an Undead Host, she had no control over her actions, and her soul was tortured for years and years as Skye had to go off for years to look for her and kill her Undead to release her soul. Somehow, her Undead was with the Furies, and they lured Skye in with her. When Skye finally managed to get a hold of Astrid and kill her Undead, her soul was released. Then, a faded Astrid appeared in front of her and told Skye that she missed her and that she'll always watch over everyone. She was seen a few other times watching over the Wings of Order and her siblings. From eternity and so on, she watched over everyone, everyone that forgotten her. And she forgave the world for dropping her existence. Relationships Wings of Order *Aqua- They were forever friends and they knew each other since childhood. Right on the spot, they were like two peas in a pod, always seen together. They were the closest friends, even in the end. When Astrid was severely weakend, Aqua stayed by her side no matter what. Even after death, Astrid watched over Aqua, without even caring that Aqua's memories of Astrid were wiped clean and continued to look after her. *Clay- Close friends. Like all people, even Clay was fond of Astrid, albeit platonically. When Astrid was severely weakened, Clay knew he couldn't do anything and was ashamed of this and immediately left to go find some medical help to help her out. After Astrid was released from her Undead, she watched over Clay *Zetta- Close friends. Zetta seemed to be interested in Astrid's abilities and seemed to be very good friends with her. He was seen to be very concerned for her when she was badly weakened and urged Clay to go find a cure fo her. She watched over him even after death. *Blossom- Although they weren't as close as Aqua and Astrid were, Astrid still considers Blossom to be a great friend. She seemed to be interested in Astrid's good relationships with her siblings. After she died, she watched over Blossom. Family *Parents- They deeply loved Astrid and were very proud of her potential. They were completely unaware of her fate and even they forgotten Astrid when she died. Astrid didn't seem to begrudge them for it, and watched over them *Cynthia Hikari- Although they were never seen to interact, it was likely that they were close. She always watched over Cynthia, even after death. She told Skye to look after Cynthia and take good care of her. It's likely that Cynthia was a big fan of Astrid, similar to how she was with Skye. *Shadow Hikari- Despite the fact that Astrid was closer to his twin sister, she was very fond of Shadow. She looked out for Shadow after fading away. When Shadow nearly died, a faded Astrid appeared and saved him. Shadow looked shocked at seeing her, but didn't know who she was. One night a bit after,Skye reveals Astrid to Shadow, and Shadow looks shocked at seeing her. Although his mind is wiped clean of her, deep down, he feels some sort of connection. Even though Shadow would forget the whole thing soon after, he showed some sort of fondness towards his older sister. Skye Hikari- The closest person to Skye, and Astrid's closest sibling. Despite their five year age difference, they were really connected. She was the only one that her sister felt close to, because they were the same. They were both Hosts. Skye knew all along about Astrid's fate, but she didn't know what the worst thing to come would happen. Astrid was very fond of Skye, and didn't understand why she was always alone, so she took Skye under her wing and trained with her often. When Astrid was dying, she revealed everything and Astrid accepted it. It was because of Astrid's death, that it hardened Skye and made her even more harder in personality than before. She spent all her time looking for Astrid's Undead to release her. She finally found Astrid years later, and she hesistated to kill her Undead, but somehow Astrid was able to hold back and cause Skye to fight her. After defeating her and releasing her soul, Astrid appeared. She thanked Skye and she told her that she was proud of what she became. In a way, Astrid changed Skye's ways, and had a huge impact in her life. Astrid always looked over Skye and always helped her any way she could. If Skye dies she would be reunited with Astrid and together, they would watch over everyone they loved. If she lived, Astrid would continue to watch over everyone. In the good ending, Astrid was seen smiling down upon her niece, named after her. Trivia *She's the most popular NPC and non main character, tied with Aqua *Astrid's physical age is 15-16, but her chronological age would be about 22. *Her name means "divine strength" and is of Norse origin. *She wields a sword in battle, and the sword she always used was then used by Skye because it was her's as well and it was the only thing with Astrid's existence that Skye had. Skye used the sword as much as she could as a way of avenging her sister. Somehow, Astrid was able to change the sword's form, using all her aura to make it deadly. *In Skye's battle against the Undead that was trying to consume her, a second sword appeared in Skye's hand. That sword was from Astrid and it helped her in that battle. Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Wings of Order